With the quickening pace of life and increasing demand on life quality, mobile terminals become more welcomed by users due to the powerful functions, and have been widely used. Meanwhile, a variety of applications used in the mobile terminal have been developed, which can provide various kinds of user experiences to users. Generally, the application refers to the application installed in the mobile terminal such as the mobile phone and the tablet PC. In terms of oriented objects, the applications are divided into individual user applications (oriented to individual customers) and enterprise-level applications (oriented to enterprises). In terms of operating systems of the mobile terminal, the applications mainly include iOS (mobile operating system produced by Apple Inc) applications (for example, simultaneous pushing) and Android applications (for example, AirDroid and Baidu Application). The iOS applications are applications installed based on iOS operation system, and the Android applications are applications installed based on Android operating system.
Currently, many application developers generally hold various kinds of activities, such as lucky draw, for promoting application products via social network platforms. In the related art, the application developers will set news about the activity and the entrance for participating in the activity on some social network platforms such as official website, official Weibo, and WeChat, such that the users can view the news and participate in the activity according to the activity demands.
However, the above method for promoting activities has following problems. The news about the activity is published on the social network platform, and thus the user can know about the activity only if he uses the social network platform. Moreover, when the user wishes to participate in the activity, he has to use the social network platform for participating, which is inconvenient for the user to participate in the activity and degrades the user experience.